Disparition
by Elsa l'Astronaute
Summary: Gibbs a disparu et toute l'équipe se met à sa recherche. Mais a-t-il été forcé ou est-il parti de son plein gré ? Ancienne fanfiction remise au goût du jour. KIBBS!


Bonjour à tous!

Voici une ancienne fanfiction que j'ai écrit il y a quelques années, je l'ai corrigé et modifié à quelques endroits.  
Si cette fiction vous dit quelque chose alors peut-être que vous l'avez déjà lu même si le thème de la disparition d'un des membres de l'équipe est largement utilisé pour les fanfictions ;)

**Disclaimer** : NCIS ne m'appartient pas... Blabla...

**Spoiler** : Aucun  
**Pairing** : Kate & Gibbs (Kibbs)

J'arrête de vous embêter maintenant, **ENJOY** !_ (et j'espère qu'il ne reste pas de fautes d'orthographes)_

* * *

Kate arriva au NCIS de bonne humeur. Elle salua McGee, déjà présent. Tony n'était pas là mais ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, ce qui la surprit plus, en revanche, fut l'absence de Gibbs. Gibbs était toujours à l'heure.

- Hey McGee tu sais où est Gibbs ? demanda la jeune femme

- Non ça fait une demi-heure que je suis arrivé et je ne l'ai pas vu !

Kate s'assit à son bureau en se disant que son patron arriverait bientôt. Une demi-heure plus tard, Tony arriva mais toujours pas de Gibbs.

- Le patron n'est pas là ? demanda l'agent d'origine italienne

- Non et on ne sait pas où il est, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on l'attend ! répondit Kate de plus en plus inquiète

- Une heure ! Et il n'a pas prévenu ?

- Non !

- La seule fois depuis que je travaille avec Gibbs où il a été en retard c'est parce qu'il avait crevé sauf qu'il nous avait prévenu !

-Ce n'est pas normal ! rajouta Kate en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son patron

Kate s'assit au bureau, une chose la choqua, l'insigne de Gibbs et son arme étaient posés en évidence sur le bureau. Ils auraient dû s'en apercevoir avant.

- Heu Kate si le patron arrive tu vas te faire tuer ! prévint McGee

- Peut-être qu'il est juste en bonne compagnie ! rajouta Tony

- Regardez, dit-elle en montrant l'arme et l'insigne

Tony et McGee regardaient Kate avec un air ahuris, jamais leur patron n'aurait laissé son arme et sa plaque en évidence comme ça.

- C'est pas normal, ça fait une semaine qu'on a pas eu d'enquête, il ne peut pas suivre une piste ! McGee appelle le et s'il ne répond pas trace le signal GPS de son téléphone ! ordonna Tony

- C'est pas bon ça... Je vais essayer de localiser son portable !

- Ça ne sert à rien McGee...

- Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme prit le téléphone dans le tiroir et le montra à l'informaticien.

- Règle n°3 ne jamais être injoignable ! lancèrent les trois agents en cœur

- Essaye son téléphone fixe, on ne sait jamais !

McGee suivit les ordres de Tony mais cela ne donna rien. Le "ding" caractéristique de l'ascenseur retentit, ils se tournèrent tous vers la machine pleins d'espoir mais ce n'était qu'Abby.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Abby en voyant leurs têtes soucieuses

- Gibbs a disparu, on se sait pas où il est... lui expliqua McGee

- Vous... Vous êtes allés voir chez lui ? demanda Abby

- Non, on a juste appelé sur son... commença Kate

- Alors il faut aller voir ! Je viens avec vous ! répondit Abby en essayant de garder son sang froid

Ils descendirent à la voiture, Tony prit le volant. Il roula assez vite jusqu'à la maison de Gibbs si bien qu'ils furent arrivés seulement vingt minutes plus tard. Ils sortirent en trombe de la voiture. Abby tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée à clé.

- D'habitude sa porte n'est jamais fermée...

- J'ai le double chez moi, je peux aller le chercher, proposa Abby

- Très bien je t'accompagne, vous deux vous restez là et vous nous téléphonez si Gibbs réapparaît ! ordonna Tony qui prit les rennes de l'opération naturellement

Kate et McGee restèrent sur le perron de la maison de Gibbs tandis que Tony et Abby était partit en direction de l'appartement de cette dernière. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Kate s'assit sur les marches.

- J'espère que c'est pas une blague sinon Gibbs va entendre parler de moi, patron ou pas... dit Kate dépitée

- Ce serait mieux que ce soit une blague plutôt qu'il lui soit arriver quelque chose de grave. Peut-être qu'il a simplement fait un peu trop la fête hier soir ? suggéra McGee

- McGee... Gibbs ne fait jamais la fête, répondit Kate en insistant sur le "jamais"

Les deux agents gardèrent le silence un instant.

- On a qu'à passer par derrière et si on surprend Gibbs dans une position...surprenante... On dira qu'on s'inquiétait pour lui ! proposa Kate

Tim acquiesça et ils firent le tour. Tout était fermé aussi. Ils commençaient de plus en plus à s'inquiéter.

- C'est pas possible ! Il a du lui arriver quelque chose ! soupira Kate

Ils entendirent une voiture se garer et se précipitèrent devant mais ce n'était qu'Abby et Tony qui étaient de retour. Abby ouvrit la porte.

- Gibbs t'es là ? Patron ? cria Tony

Ils écoutèrent attentivement mais aucun son ne leur parvint.

- Kate tu prends la cave, McGee tu fais la cuisine et la salle de bain, Abby et moi on fait les chambres, ordonna Tony en sortant son arme

Les autres agents appliquèrent ses ordres à la la lettre. Kate et McGee ne trouvèrent aucun indice.

- Venez voir ! leur cria Tony de la chambre de Gibbs

Ils accoururent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Tony désigna l'armoire de Gibbs, il n'y avait plus aucun vêtement.

- Que... ? Kate ne trouvait pas ses mots

- On ne sait pas quoi en penser... dit Tony dépité

- Il ne peut pas être parti comme ça, sans nous dire au revoir... déclara Abby au bord des larmes

Ils rentrèrent au NCIS dépités. Tony et Kate allèrent voir le Directeur pour l'informer de la situation. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau à la façon de Gibbs. Morrow était penché sur un dossier.

- Gibbs je vous ai déjà dit de...

- Ce n'est pas Gibbs Monsieur ! le coupa Tony

- Agent Todd, DiNozzo, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous entrez sans frapper ?

- Parce que Gibbs a disparu, on ne sait pas où il est, répondit Kate

- Il est que neuf heures et demi, vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu tôt pour faire ce genre de supposition ?

- Son arme et sa plaque ainsi que son téléphone étaient posés en évidence sur son bureau... commença Kate

- On a été voir chez lui, il n'y avait personne et son armoire a été vidée, rajouta Tony

Morrow les regarda l'un après l'autre avant de prendre la parole.

- Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un enlèvement...

- Alors ça ressemble à quoi ? lança Tony qui commençait à s'énerver

- A quelqu'un qui veut disparaître...

Cette annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe sur nos deux agents, ils y avaient pensé mais ne voulaient pas se l'admettre. Gibbs ne serait pas parti sans leur avoir dit au revoir.

- C'est peut-être ce que l'on veut nous faire croire ? répliqua Kate une fois qu'elle eut reprit ses esprits

- Très bien, recherchez-le et avertissez-moi avant de faire quoi que ce soit si vous trouvez quelque chose... En attendant Agent DiNozzo vous êtes le chef de cette équipe.

Ils redescendirent aux bureaux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda McGee

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Ils se retournèrent vers la voix qui les avait interrompu, qui n'était autre que celle de Ducky.

- Où est Gibbs ? rajouta le légiste

- Ducky... Gibbs a disparu, on ne sait pas où il est, on a été chez lui, son armoire est vide, il y a aussi sa plaque, son arme et son téléphone sur son bureau, avoua Tony

- Oh mon dieu... Vous avez prévenu le directeur ? demanda le vieil homme

Kate acquiesça et raconta leur entrevue avec le directeur.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Gibbs n'a pas pu nous quitter comme ça ! protesta Abby

- On n'en sait rien Abby... répondit McGee

Elle lui lança un regarde noir. Tony, quant à lui, donna les ordres.

- McGee tu regardes ses relevés de compte pour voir s'il n'y a pas d'anomalies, Kate tu regardes s'il n'a pas d'ennemi sortit de prison dernièrement, Abby regarde s'il y a d'autres empreintes que les siennes et celle de Kate sur son arme, son téléphone et sa plaque. Ducky tu me fais une liste complète des endroits préférés de Gibbs et ceux où il aurait pu aller. Moi je retourne chez lui pour voir si on n'a rien louper. Rendez-vous ici dans deux heures...

Chacun s'attela à sa tâche. Tony retourna chez Gibbs, il inspecta chaque pièce de fond en comble à la recherche du moindre petit indice. Il trouva une photo de Gibbs avec une femme et une petite fille dans sa cave. La photo semblait dater, Gibbs faisait beaucoup plus jeune. Il tenait la jeune femme par la taille et la petite fille avec son autre bras. Elle lui ressemblait drôlement, se pourrait-il que ce soit sa fille ? Décidément, Gibbs leur cachait bien des choses. Son téléphone sonna, le nom de McGee s'afficha.

- Allo McGee, t'as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Comme j'avais fini avec les comptes de Gibbs, j'ai lu son dossier...

- Et ? répliqua Tony un peu impatient

- Il avait une femme, je veux dire une femme dont on ne connaissais pas l'existence et il avait aussi...

- Une petite fille... finit Tony à la place de son collègue

- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna McGee

- J'ai une photo en face de moi... Je la ramène au NCIS, prépare moi un compte rendu sur ça aussi...

Il continua de fouiller mais ne trouva rien d'autre. Il décida donc de retourner au NCIS sachant que les deux heures étaient bientôt écoulées. Il se demanda pourquoi Gibbs ne leur avait jamais parler de sa famille. Il posa son sac par terre et son manteau sur sa chaise puis il se tourna vers ses collègues, ils faisaient des têtes d'enterrement, il espérait qu'ils allaient pouvoir trouver Gibbs rapidement.

- Tony... dit McGee en s'approchant de lui

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il vaut mieux qu'on aille loin des oreilles indiscrètes, ce que j'ai trouvé est... Tu verras bien...

- Très bien. On descend au labo d'Abby.

- Tout de suite ? demanda Kate

- Oui, vous me ferez votre compte-rendu là-bas, ordonna Tony

Tony appela Ducky pour lui dire de le rejoindre là-bas. Une fois que furent arrivé, Tony ordonna à McGee de commencer.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal dans ses comptes, son dernier achat est une commande au resto chinois... Une fois finit, j'ai décidé de lire son dossier, on peut y accéder puisque Gibbs est considéré comme une personne disparue. Il ne nous l'a jamais dit mais Gibbs avait une femme et une fille...

Tony sortit la photo et la fit passer à tout le monde.

- J'ai trouvé ça chez lui...

- Avait ? demanda Kate

- Oui elles sont mortes. Elles ont été tué par un mexicain... Ce même mexicain Pedro Hernandez a été tué par une balle de sniper quelques mois plus tard...

Ils étaient tous abasourdis par la révélation que venait de faire McGee.

- C'est... Gibbs qui a tué cet homme ? demanda Abby

- Probablement Abby... Ce meurtre n'a jamais été élucidé mais au vu des informations que l'on a... lui répondit McGee sans finir sa phrase

- Ducky tu savais quelque chose ?

- Non il ne m'avait jamais rien dit. Mais c'est compréhensible, s'il s'avère que c'est lui qui a tué le meurtrier de sa famille...

- Vous êtes tous d'accord pour garder ça secret pour l'instant ? demanda Tony

Ils acquiescèrent et gardèrent le silence. Au bout d'un moment, Tony reprit la parole, il fallait qu'ils avancent dans l'enquête.

- Kate tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Le dernier homme que Gibbs a fait enfermer est sortit de prison il y a un an et demi, je ne pense pas que ce soit lui...

- Ok. Abby ça a donné quoi avec les empreintes ?

- Il n'y a que les empreintes de Gibbs et Kate dessus...

- C'est probablement lui qui les a laisser là, McGee tu regarderas les caméras pour confirmer cette théorie avec Abby et continuez de creuser du côté de ce Pablo Hermosa, je veux tout savoir sur lui... Ah et il faut aussi mettre une alerte sur ses comptes, bref le truc habituel !

- Ducky tu as fait la liste ?

- Je ne l'ai pas finit mais voici un début, dit-il en tendant la liste à Tony

La liste affichait une dizaine de lieu.

- Très bien Kate on se sépare la liste en deux. Quand on revient il faut que tout ça soit finit, on n'a pas de temps à perdre !

Ils s'attelèrent tout de suite à leur tâche. Tony et Kate revinrent trois heures plus tard. Ils n'avaient rien trouver. Ils continuèrent à chercher mais ne trouvèrent rien, pas une seule piste. Ils se séparèrent le soir, dépités.

* * *

Et voilà c'est terminé! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensé !

En écrivant ce chapitre je me suis amusé à penser à une situation où ils trouveraient Gibbs dans une position... intéressante ! Je pense que je vais reprendre ce chapitre et écrire un OS avec une fin joyeuse! ;)

**Elsa L'Astronaute**


End file.
